


Sleepover

by lanalucy



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Episode Tag, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Secrets, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Cady reaches out.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> By this time in the show, Vic had moved out, but I want to believe they'd established this kind of female friendship offscreen while they were living together.
> 
> The scene between Cady and Walt in Stand Your Ground begged for Cady to reach out to someone after her dad left. 
> 
> Vic was figuring out she was pregnant and kinda freaking out about it and needed a not-Travis friend to share the news with.

Cady hunched under the covers, waiting for the sound of her front door closing. The second she heard the subtle click, she reached a hand out for her phone. When the person on the other end answered, Cady said, "I need a friend."

Twenty minutes later, Vic let herself in and locked the door behind her. She took off everything except her tank and long underwear, then entered Cady's room. "It's me, Cady," she murmured.

Cady's answer was to lift the covers on the other side of the bed. Vic crawled in, pulling the covers over her head like Cady had. Lying on her side, she reached out a hand toward Cady. Cady's hand met Vic's in the middle, her sniffles muffled in the humid air under the sheets.

Vic followed Cady's hand up her arm and exerted the tiniest bit of pressure. Cady scooched over, burying her head in Vic's shoulder and crying.

Vic held Cady until Cady calmed enough to reach a hand up to wipe her face and thrust the covers aside a little. "God. How pathetic am I?" she chuckled, tears still roughening her voice.

"What's up?" Vic asked, tracing a finger down the edge of Cady's face.

Cady shook her head a little. "Long day. Very long day. And then Dad..." she started crying again. She stopped herself, wiping the tears away again.

"I'm sorry. He's stubborn as hell, Cady."

Cady shrugged. "I don't understand why he's like this. I'm finally doing something Mom would be proud of, and all he can see is Jacob Nighthorse."

"Mmm. He is pretty fixated. You think maybe he's hiding some latent homosexual tendencies? Maybe he's actually in love with Nighthorse."

Cady giggled. "Dad? Lat-? Homose-? Victoria Moretti!"

Vic snorted. "Yeah. Probably not. Although he never even looks at my boobs, so there's something off with him. Maybe there's a reason you're an only child."

Cady shoved Vic's shoulder. "Ew. Vic!"

Vic put a hand on Cady's to hold it on her shoulder. "You wanna hear something really funny?"

Cady looked at Vic's face, stopped smiling, and said, "Do I?"

Vic nodded, saying, "Maybe I wanna say it."

"Okay."

Vic put her face close to Cady's and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

At first, Cady didn't react, then she pulled Vic into a hug, followed by pushing her to arm's length. "Really? I'm gonna be an - wait. I'm not gonna be a sister, am I?"

Vic snickered then shook her head. "Fuck no, Cady! I can guarantee if I'd ever gotten your dad into bed, he'd have thoroughly checked out my tits." She leered at Cady for effect.

"Gross," Cady said, "but I'm gonna be an aunt?"

Vic nodded. "And don't fuckin' ask."

"Don't ask wha- ohhhh. Really?"

Vic grimaced.

Cady settled onto her back and grabbed Vic's hand. "Can I feel it?"

"Nothin' to feel yet, Cady."

"So?"

"Fine." She brought both their hands to her still-flat stomach.

Cady moved her hand around, feeling for what wasn't there yet. Leaving her hand on Vic's stomach, she asked, "Wanna have a sleepover?"

"Think I'm fuckin' puttin' all my clothes back on now?" Vic settled on her side, Cady's hand still in hers. "I can't have a beer. You got any ice cream?"

Cady laughed. "I am not getting out of my nice warm bed to get you some ice cream. Maybe in six months when you can't waddle to the kitchen anymore."

"Waddle? I am not going to waddle, Cady Longmire! Are we going to have to pillow fight?" Vic asked.

Snickers and snorts and bouts of muffled laughter faded softly away into the peaceful steady breathing of sleep.


End file.
